


I just want you to hold me

by Arvanna34



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanna34/pseuds/Arvanna34
Summary: An emotional case has Chloe seeking comfort in the arms of the Devil. Part 2 of the Senses series.Please note there is a trigger warning (anxiety attack).
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Senses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020751
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	I just want you to hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the lovely reviews/kudos, both on here and FF!
> 
> All mistakes are mine and reviews/kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

PART 2 - TOUCH  
  


Every crime scene – no matter the circumstances – broke Chloe’s heart (though she’d never admit this). She had witnessed horrific sights, revealed the devastating news to loved ones while fighting to restrain her own tears, and interrogated perpetrators who held no remorse for their despicable actions. But it was this feeling of despair that drove her fiery passion for seeking justice, not only so a murderer would be behind bars but so the victim’s family could have at least some closure.

Sometimes after a case had been solved she’d return home and shower, as if to wash away her sorrows. Other times she’d snuggle with Trixie in bed until the youngster fell asleep, and she’d watch her daughter and reaffirm her vow to always protect her from wickedness. Then there were the moments when she’d seek the comfort of Lucifer’s embrace, where she felt the safest.

Tonight was one of those moments. 

The case itself was a robbery-gone-bad situation, and thanks in part to her expertise it had been solved relatively quickly. However, first discovering the victims had been a particular gruesome find, made even all the more disturbing by their ages. Both males, brothers, were in their early teens. Their lives had been cruelly snuffed out in an instant, and upon seeing just how young they really were Chloe felt her stomach churn. They were not much older than Trixie.

Lucifer had helped, of course. He initially encouraged her to take the day off, promising he’d solve the murders, but she was stubborn and insisted on staying. Her resilience was one of the many things he loved about her.

After all the files had been completed and the case officially deemed closed, Chloe sought out Lucifer. The pain in her blue-green eyes was evident as she uttered two words. “My place.”

Lucifer nodded, then took her hand and led her to his car. He didn’t let go of his grasp, and neither spoke a word the entire ride home.

* * *

Chloe was unusually quiet, and Trixie instinctively knew her mom had had a difficult day at work. What made it even more obvious is that she did something she almost never did – changed out of her work clothes and into her pajamas upon returning home. Trixie was still learning about grown-up problems but did her best to console her parent, and Lucifer being there was immensely comforting. Trixie had known about his true identity for a while now, though truth be told it didn’t matter to her. She had always admired him, even loving the odd nickname of “urchin” that he had bestowed upon her years ago. He still called her that from time to time, though now he tended to address her by her given name. She thought it was awesome that the guy her mother was dating was the actual Devil, and one of her best friends was a demon. She pitied anyone who would dare to break her heart in the future.

Lucifer nudged her gently, the both of them standing in the kitchen, and motioned to the couch where Chloe was currently sitting. “Go on. I’ll clean up here and be over in a minute.”

Trixie flashed him a toothy smile, then quietly made her way over to her mother. The light from the fireplace illuminated Chloe’s beautiful features, and the youngster immediately saw that she had been crying. Silently she climbed up beside Chloe, took one of her mom’s arms, and wrapped it around her small waist. Chloe remained silent but smiled at the sensation of her daughter’s skin against hers. Together they sat like this for what seemed like forever, eyes closed and simply drinking in each other’s warmth.

They felt the cushions dip slightly, and Chloe opened her eyes to see Lucifer on the opposite side of Trixie. He offered a soft smile and pulled them both in close to him, wrapping his arms around his favourite girls and resting his forehead against Chloe’s. Their fingers intertwined, and she gave his hand a squeeze in silent gratitude.

The sound of a gentle _whoosh_ suddenly entered the air as Lucifer rolled his shoulders, unfurling his magnificent wings. They were not even fully open when both curled around Chloe and Trixie, enveloping them in a cocoon of feathers as white as freshly-fallen snow. Here, in the solace of his loving embrace, they felt like they could escape from the cruelty of the outside world – if only for a little while. 

Trixie’s eyelids soon grew heavy, and she could feel sleep approaching. Folding his wings behind his back but still keeping them out, Lucifer carefully picked her up in his arms. For someone who, only a few years prior, claimed he hated children, he was exceptionally gentle with the young girl. Chloe knew he secretly cared for Trixie. There had been many a day where she’d return from running some errands and Lucifer would be assisting Trixie with a school project, and the sight made her heart swell with immense pride. 

“C’mon urchin, time for bed.” Lucifer cradled her like a babe, smiling as Chloe watched them with admiration. Trixie was not little anymore, but Lucifer showed no signs of strain as he carried her. Together they made their way to Trixie’s room where Lucifer gently placed her into the bed and Chloe pulled the covers up to her chin, running her slender fingers through her daughter’s dark brown hair.

Her eyes half-opened then and she gazed tiredly at Lucifer through hooded lids. “You’re the best step-Devil in the world.”

“Heh,” Lucifer scoffed lightly and attempted to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his lips. “Don’t exaggerate.”

Despite struggling to stay awake, Trixie knew he was teasing. She snuggled into her pillow and was asleep before they even left the room.

* * *

“She really does adore you.” Chloe whispered as she closed the door. 

Lucifer chuckled. “I admit I’ve come to really like your spawn. Maybe even love her.” He paused then and studied her carefully, concern etched on his handsome features. “How are _you_? I may not be overly familiar with human emotions but I know the case today was challenging for you. What can I do?”

A heavy sigh escaped her lungs. Silently she reached down, took one of his hands in hers, and led him to the bedroom. Once there she brought him to the edge of the bed, tilting her neck a little to look at him considering he was taller than her, and started to unbutton his shirt. “I just want you to hold me.”

Normally he would be reciprocating her movements before laying her on the mattress so he could hover over her gorgeous body and worship her like the Goddess she was, however he knew she was hurting. She needed him, and he was more than willing to help her heal. “Of course darling.”

He made to roll his shoulders, but she placed a hand on his cheek to stop him. “No, please. Keep them out.”

Lucifer leaned into her palm, loving the way her touch set his skin ablaze. “Okay.”

Once his shirt had been discarded, they climbed into bed and faced each other. Lucifer reached down, grabbed the sheet, and pulled it so they were both covered to their waists. A rush of panic suddenly swept through Chloe and her heart thundered wildly in her chest as if it was desperately attempting to escape the grip of an icy claw. Her eyes welled up and her muscles tensed, unchecked tears forming rivulets as they streamed down her face. She started to hyperventilate, and her entire body shook. Lucifer’s wings and arms simultaneously wrapped around her, and he drew her in close to him so she was pressed against his chest. He remained silent as he held his beloved Detective, patiently waiting for her restless spirit to settle. 

Chloe was unsure if it was being in Lucifer’s presence, the fact that she was enveloped in his embrace, or the sound of his heartbeat reverberating in her ears – she sensed it was a combination of all three – but after a short while, she felt her muscles relaxing and breathing returning to normal. She was laying on his right wing, and she could feel the heavenly softness of feathers even through her pajama shirt. She placed her hands on his chest and inhaled slowly, holding it for a second before releasing. For some reason, the feeling of Lucifer’s skin always ignited hers. Whether it was his body on top of or below hers, his rough stubble scratching against the inside of her thighs, his fingertips dancing lightly across her arm, or something as simple as his leg touching hers, a mysterious shiver would always make itself known to her and goosebumps would appear on her skin. He had that effect on her, and he knew it.

She slightly pulled away and kissed him, her voice piercing the veil of darkness. “Thank you.”

He hummed softly, savouring the taste of her on his tongue and her hands on his heart, and drew small circles on her back with his thumb. One of her fingers, possibly the right index, touched a spot by his shoulder. Initially he was a little confused as to what she was doing, but it quickly became apparent that she was playing connect-the-dots with his freckles. Her slender finger tracing along his skin resulted in a pleasurable shudder running through his muscular form. He had been with innumerable men and women throughout his immortal life, but none had a touch quite like that of Chloe Decker. It didn’t matter what part of her magnificent body was on or against his – be it her wickedly talented hands on his most sensitive regions or their fingers intertwining – she was intoxicating and could easily set his skin alight with a fire he thought had long been extinguished.

Her movements slowed down, telling him she was beginning to grow weary. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to her forehead. “You should get some sleep. Close your eyes, darling. I’m here.”

“My guardian Devil,” she mumbled quietly. “I love you.”

She fell asleep with his wings and arms around her, and his soft voice echoing in her ears. “And I you, Chloe." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Part 3 will be up at a later date. 
> 
> PS. I really hope Chloe does do connect-the-dots with Lucifer's freckles xD it'd a ridiculously adorable scene.


End file.
